Kissu Kissu Chuu! Vol1
by Vanity-Sky
Summary: Kiss related one-shot prompts for Kacchako.
1. Kiss On The Hand

AN: Long story short – I couldn't keep up with consistent updates back in October for Smooch-tober since I was drowning in a ton of work for classes. Anyways, I didn't want to completely delete my one-shots I already had done and decided to separate them into three different collections based on ships.

Summary: Kiss related one-shot prompts for Kacchako.

Happy reading~ :D

Kissu Kissu Chuu! Vol.1

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kiss On The Hand

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"AND THE WINNER: CLASS 1-A, URARAKA! EVERYBODYYY SAAAAY YEEEEEAH!" Present Mic screeches nearly causing everyone to go deaf with the static of the overhead speakers not being able to keep up with his volume.

"Good, Uraraka" Aizawa lazily comments, "next up: Kouda vs Shiozaki"

Down below, Ochako was heaving and panting as she spat the excess iron taste of her blood mixing with saliva in her mouth. Both hero courses were having a sparring match in gym gamma. Ochako had gone up against Monoma with his copying quirk, making it feel like she was basically going up against herself.

He was taunting her throughout their match, saying how her class must feel privileged to be babied by all the academy's faculty when his own, Class 1-B only mainly had Vlad King to whip them into shape. He kept spouting how the world's watchful eye on Class 1-A was a disadvantage as everyone knew their quirks and could easily study up on their individual fighting styles.

Ochako was having none of it as she grew annoyed when he hysterically laughed and called her predictable when he looked above his head and saw that she was prepping a storm of debris to use on him with her meteor shower attack.

"I'll show you predictable!" she shouted, smearing dirt and grime all over her sweaty forehead with the top of her left hand as she dropped her pile a few inches closer to the ground and stacked them against each other to form stairs. He watched with his jaw nearly unhinging as she strained her muscles to concentrate on making her debris-steps solid, just enough to allow her to run, jump, and skip over his head in mid-air while inching her fingertips dangerously close.

"KICK HIS ASS, BABE!" she hears a distinct gruff voice in the distance, already picturing his smug shit-eating grin plastered on his lips.

"RELEASE!" she yelled louder with a rush of adrenaline coursing through her veins as the stacked rubble collapsed one step at a time cornering Monoma in a circle. The aftershock of the amount of rocks caused the petty blond male to fall right on his ass as Ochako lunged forward to roll with him, ultimately pinning him to the ground as she landed on his back. One knee keeping him in place with her other leg firmly planted on the rocky floor. She held both his arms outstretched above his head to keep him from touching her to re-copy her quirk.

Monoma had managed to knock her a few times with medium sized boulders causing her to receive a ripped bottom lip and a nice forming bruise on her right cheek. The zero gravity-defying girl was more than a cute round face and kind words – she'll kick every males' ass to prove that she's more than what they've seen so far of her.

"Don't undermine us. Class 1-A isn't fragile and neither am I, Monoma!" she harshly whispered against the cup of his ear, letting him go, exhausted as she got up and bowed to her teachers who were waiting for both students to leave the field so Cementoss could repave the structure to let Kouda and Shiozaki spar next.

Walking towards the tunnel entrance to return to her class's side of the bleachers, she gets stopped when she sees the one person who has never doubted her since day one.

He had his hands in his blue baggy gym pants, impatiently he kicks himself off the wall of the tunnel and reaches her side. He grunts at the sight of her bruised and beaten up face but one look into her fired-up eyes and she knows that he knows.

He's so proud of her.

Katsuki takes her right hand into his, gently rubbing his thumb against her bleeding dirtied knuckles. She hisses in pain but doesn't wince back from his warm touch.

"That'll show that asshole not to mess with my girl" he smirks, leaning down to place a heartfelt kiss against her injured hand. His lips linger on her soft skin, pecking it once more to show his affection for her.

She giggles with a victorious smile gracing her lips.

"C'mon, let's go get you bandaged up"

"'Kay"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

I'll keep this 'story' opened until I feel like it has a good number of prompts in it.

**Note:** I'm always opened to ideas from readers as well! Please send me Kiss related ideas y'all might have/would maybe like to see happen and I'll see what I can do and of course, I always give credit!

**Want more?** Then check out my other mini collection: _Kacchako Positivity Week_ for a completed series of one-shots!

I don't own Ochako Uraraka or Katsuki Bakugou and all other characters mentioned or those that will be used in this fic – Boku No Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi.

I just own the idea/plot/story/whatever you want to call it~ lol :P

Please do review! Follows and Alerts tell me that you guys are at least interested in the story but reviews really let me hear out what your feedback and personal opinions on my stories are!

If anyone is afraid to leave reviews due to language difference - please don't be! I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! :) And hey, that's why Google translate was invented after all! LOL.


	2. Passionate Kiss

AN: I swear my music just _loves_ to troll me with appropriate music as I re-upload this chapter.

Happy reading~ :D

Passionate Kiss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Katsuki would like to believe that he's far above the normal hormonal teen idiot like those in his class.

But he's not. He really, really isn't.

"Nnngh…" a low whine interlaced with a growl escapes his lips.

He's slouched in his chair, legs crossed and propped on top of his desk while crossing his arms over his chest. Desperately – and one-hundred percent failing – to ignore the melodious laughs floating his way.

He tries, oh does he try, to not look her way.

To not let his hungry eyes wander over to a pair of black tights wearing legs. Slender but definitely not weak. He's felt the raw strength of those muscles, of those thighs, time and time again.

Again, he tries not allow himself a private pleasure but utterly fails once his ruby stare locks onto the school uniform's skirt swaying side to side with the small fit of giggles that escape those plump lips he loves yanking with his teeth.

"Dude, you look constipated" he hears his best friend stupidly comment, "what's up?" Eijirou asks with a friendly smile, setting his bento on the desk he's currently occupying. He tries to make light conversation as Katsuki straightened up and was now deathly gripping onto the sides of his desk.

"Nothing that concerns you, Shitty Hair" Katsuki lowly rumbles, voice hoarser than usual despite having kept quiet without much of an explosion all morning long. His focus moves onto the clock mounted on the wall, wishing for the bell to ring but they still have a good twenty minutes left for their lunch break.

Just his luck.

His secret girlfriend is slowly driving him insane and worst of all she has no clue of the effortless effect she has on him. Their relationship of two years wasn't a secret because it had to be, it was, simply out of choice.

Katsuki's grown a lot in two long years as a person and a fellow classmate, being able to tolerate his friends and the rest of his class better now. But it was a mutual agreement between he and Ochako both to keep this one thing behind closed doors. It was easier than being constantly teased and hounded for falling in love because yeah who would ever expect the ever sweet Ochako to date someone as rough around the edges as him?

Their class wouldn't understand but their secret wouldn't be much of a secret for long. They're currently third year's with just a couple of months left until graduation.

Oh, Katsuki can't wait to see the looks on all their faces when he's walking down that aisle to receive his diploma and dips Ochako to kiss her. The shock would fuel him for weeks afterwards.

Luckily, they had nothing to feel guilty about as a couple. Katsuki had mended his rocky friendship with Izuku and the dweeb had long since confessed to Ochako, coming clean about his little crush being left in the past once he started dating Shouto.

Everything was as it should be and that thought alone momentarily distracted him from the small stream of smoke coming off his burning inner palms. Looking down, he sees that he's singed the sides of his desk. Letting go, he ignores the curious look Eijirou is giving him as Katsuki stalks over to where Ochako was standing a second ago with her own group of friends.

He hears her squeak in surprise at the sudden tug at her wrist to get her to follow him. She knows that something has to be up in order to have her secret boyfriend worked up this much. To the public, they were friends and fellow classmates. Nothing out of the norm but in private, they were in every sense of the word, a couple.

Down the sparse hallways, Katsuki pays no mind to the few students scattered about as he leads Ochako towards a custodian's closet located in the support department floor knowing those nerds wouldn't bat an eye at them.

As soon as he hears the door click behind them, he's already on her, slamming her back against an emptied cold wall in the small room. His taller figure leans down to capture her lips as she gasps into the kiss. A second later, she's putty in his arms as her lithe fingers run through short ash blond locks lightly tugging. Katsuki groans, finding that sweet relief of finally getting to feel what's been plaguing his mind during class. Gripping her hips, she knows what he wants as she lightly jumps and clings onto his broad frame.

"Ka…" Ochako tries to speak but gets distracted by the way his hot tongue glides down the column of her neck, "Ka-Katsuki… you… c-could…n't wai…t?" she heavily pants, struggling to form a coherent sentence when she feels him harshly nibbling and sucking on her sensitive skin.

"Need… you…" he whispered in such a pained way that she was ready to give in right then and there but they both know they have no time for a quickie in a broom closet of all places.

With one hand, Ochako grips his neck to gain his attention and with her other hand she taps on her lips with her padded index finger to silently request what she wants. He happily obliges going in for one final passionate kiss, one that lingers with the knowing fact that they'll continue once they're finished with the school day.

Come 16:10, Ochako is his and his alone in the privacy of his room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Fun fact: Funimation had provided a BNHA school schedule long ago on social media so that's where 16:10/4:10pm comes from.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	3. Height Difference Kiss

AN: And on we go!

Happy reading~ :D

Height Difference Kiss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Stop growing"

The request was short and simple.

Echoing throughout the quiet classroom, illuminated by the hues of the pink and orange setting sun. It was their turn to stay after school for clean up duty.

Ochako stood in front of her boyfriend with her hands planted firmly at her hips, back slightly bent over towards the blond seated at his desk with his legs propped up on top. He had already finished his portion of the job, having wiped clean the tops of the desks, took out the trash, and sprayed a cleaning solution on the white-erase board waiting for it to dilute the ink on the board.

All the brunette had to do was wipe clean the streaky board and place the broom back in its place; she recently just finished sweeping and organizing misplaced objects in the room.

"The fuck?" he was caught off guard by the sudden plea, raising a curious brow at his girlfriend.

"You're freakishly tall" she frowned.

He had grown taller and broader since their first year at the academy. Before, she didn't mind so much because the height gap wasn't as drastic, compared to now as third year's that were graduating soon.

"That still doesn't tell me shit" he was waiting for her to tell him something that actually made sense.

Hearing her groan, he watched as she slumped over, placing her palms flatly on the side of his desk and lifted her shoulders tensely, "you know how I hate depending on my quirk in order to reach things and you're always helping me instead of letting me struggle" when she says it out loud, she knows it sounds like such a lame complaint.

"Well, excuse me for being a fuckin' gentleman then" he grumbled while he shot her a hard stare that was struggling to keep its resolve when he noticed the way her cute nose twitched and her puffed up pink cheeks were slowly deflating from their tough act.

Katsuki didn't need to even ask to figure out what brought this about.

He knows damn well why she was suddenly having a hissy fit and it was all because he helped her reach the top shelf for the packets of her favorite brand of dirt-cheap instant ramen she likes buying when they went grocery shopping a couple of days ago. He didn't particularly agree with her food choices but he had no right to criticize when he loads up on ghost pepper chips in bulks whenever he can.

In the past, she's never complained about him helping her but recently, he guesses, begrudgingly, that she had a point in getting bent out of shape. His helping her out was starting to become more frequent whenever they went to run mundane errands.

They weren't really considered date-dates, just hanging out together. If he was being completely honest with himself, he hadn't noticed how, subconsciously, he jumps to help her reach the top shelf for things – either picking things up himself or lifting her up.

It was something he didn't put much thought into, in the spur of the moment and just did it. He automatically did it because regardless of how he was perceived by others, privately, Katsuki was a different person. Not saying that he's suddenly all rainbows and sunshine with a skip to his step, but he is notably different – nicer, caring, patient, romantic; less of an asshole. Only to her.

"Ugh, just… forget it" Ochako dropped the subject, about to push herself off his desk to straighten up when he startled her, dropping his feet to the ground and hastily stood up with a metal scrap of his chair.

She cringed at the sound but reflexively moved her hands away so they couldn't get crushed and watched as he towered over her.

"You know damn well that I have no control over my height, Angel" he took a step forwards causing her to take one back. He was pretty sure that he wasn't going to get any taller, having already hit his limit a couple of months back. "It's not my fault that you remained a shorty" he chuckled when she huffed at him for the comment.

Katsuki continued to take steps forwards, watching as she'd follow his pace and moved back until she hit the wall against one of the room's large window.

"I just…" Ochako doesn't even know what she's fighting for anymore because she'd be a hypocrite if she says that she didn't love the attention. It wasn't like he did every single thing for her. It was mainly whenever she needed help reaching for things because as much as she hates to admit that he's right – he is right, she is short, cursed to stay stuck just as short as her mother.

The thought was depressing, fueling her with a wave of pessimism. She wasn't gifted with her father's height because if she was, she would've had a fighting chance to be Katsuki's equal. Yeah, if she had to dig into the root of the problem then that's exactly what the problem is – she doesn't feel adequate enough to stand besides him.

It felt like when Katsuki's three steps ahead, Ochako's struggling to even take one step besides him. Feeling like she wouldn't even be in second place to him, more like in fifth or sixth regardless of what it was – quirk, endurance, academic intelligence, but more importantly: height.

Ochako closed her mouth and chomped down on the inside of her inner cheek to stop her protest.

There was no point in getting grumpy over something so silly. She was blowing things way out of proportion and it wasn't fair to him that she's targeting him for simply being her boyfriend who was trying to be nothing but sweet and attentive to her.

It wasn't fair either to herself to think so negatively of herself because she knows Katsuki's perfect, which she knows that he'd smugly deny, and his perfection and attraction to her always made her feel self-conscious because here's a guy who genuinely loves her and she's still in disbelief that he even did while baring his guarded soul to only her.

She was about to apologize to him when she heard him clear his throat and spoke up.

"I love you, Angel" his voice gruff and tightening at his confession, it's not like he's never said those three words to her before but it was a rare occurrence, "that's why I fuckin' do it, because I want you to rely on me no matter what. Whether it's to open a stubborn ass jar or to reach for one of your shitty ramens that your dumbass leaves on the very top self – I do it because it's for you" he coughed, pulling at the flaps of his collar to fan himself a bit, feeling uncomfortable by how uncool he just sounded.

Ochako was grateful that he chose to wear his school uniform's tie for once as she wrapped her hand around the cotton material and yanked him down to reach her much shorter height.

"I love you too, you big softy" she giggled, tip-toeing to peck his lips in a tender kiss.

In that heartfelt kiss, all her troubles evaporated away, especially about their height difference.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Height differences in otp's are my weakness.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	4. Bashful Kiss

AN: Based on the Kacchako incorrect quote by IncorrectKchk over on Twitter! Also used a bit of stuff from the recent chaps of the manga.

Happy reading! :D

Bashful Kiss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So, how was it?"

"Exhausting"

"I told you" Aizawa lightly chuckles, covering his amused smirk behind his scarf.

"I will say," All Might pauses as a surge of pride travels through him, "they've got spirit!" he boisterously laughs as he briefly transformed into his muscle form before deflating and coughing. "The future is looking bright" he says through bloodied lips, holding up a thumbs-up as he watched as the two boys that just got their provisional licenses _and_ took down a group of hooligans all in the same day got huddled in by their fellow classmates.

"Try living with them first and then get back to me" Aizawa deadpans as he silently leaves the dorms to head back to his own room where he had left little Eri in the care of Mirio. The aloof teacher was proud in his own way but couldn't stick around to celebrate the fact that now, officially, all of his students have their licenses.

All Might stuck around the dorms, soaking in all the positive aura that is his future pro heroes. He couldn't help but feel pride and excitement for the two males that slightly fell behind. Young Todoroki who's trying to fight past the chains of his famed father's status, yearning with a hunger to be his own hero that wasn't defined by his family's name, making his quirks his own. And Young Bakugou with his explosive personality that has gathered both good and bad attention from the media and villains alike. He wasn't going to be swayed and deterred away from his life goals. Not the traumas of being kidnapped nor the guilt he had felt, thinking Toshinori's fall was his fault.

Of course, the retired Symbol of Peace loves all his students but those two and Young Midoriya were definitely his most troubled trio. But seeing them grow as people and as future heroes has been one of the greatest adventures he's ever been on thus far.

"Do you think you can show me how you did that flash freeze heatwave move, Todoroki-kun?!" Deku's eyes sparkled as he practically bounced in place, "I'd love to see it in person!" he adds as he pulls up the news article talking about his and Bakugou's heroics earlier in the day.

"If Cementoss doesn't mind snow in gym gamma" Todoroki replies, trying to remain indifferent but feeling a little flustered at the green male's proximity. Midoriya was definitely someone special.

"Remember to eat dinner, children!" All Might calls out from his seated place on the couch in the common area.

"Please no more beef stew" Mineta mutters under his breath, anticipating Iida's announcement. There was just so much stew he could eat after Yaomomo was in charge of dinner and created enough to feed a whole prefecture.

"I ain't cooking!" Bakugou growls out and stares pointedly at Kaminari who's hand stilled when he held a wooden popsicle stick with Bakugou's name written in black marker to place on the chore chart.

It's not that the blond didn't enjoy cooking, in fact, he preferred to be placed on kitchen duty. That way he knew he was going to enjoy what he was eating and didn't need to act like a 'backseat' chef shadowing over whomever was in charge that day.

"I swear I'll feed you curry so hot your lips melt off!" he warns, trying to actually not drool at the thought of something so spicy and hot to warm his chilled bones because dammit he hates winter, the cold, and the snow. But his threat didn't hold the usual heat it normally would because he was in a good mood. Why wouldn't he be? He just passed his remedial classes and finally earned his license!

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Kirishima adds fuel to the fire. Laughing and wrapping one arm over Bakugou's shoulder and waves his free hand, gesturing for Kaminari to go ahead and place Bakugou's name under the strip that reads: kitchen duty = dinner.

"I'll honestly eat anything but beef stew at this point" Sero comments while rubbing his growling stomach, "no offense, Yaoyorozu" he meekly chuckles.

Yaoyorozu gives him and everyone an understanding shy smile, "none taken" she assures knowing even she herself is getting tired of eating leftovers but not liking to waste food. Most of the beef stew she made was donated to a local soup kitchen with Jirou's help but even then, the portion she saved for the class still proved to be too much.

"Fuck all of you" Bakugou tiredly groans as he barks out orders for his Bakusquad to be useful for once and help him prep stuff as he went to go quickly take a shower and change into sweats.

When he returned to his group to finish making the curry, he kicked them all out as he heard Ashido chant a, "you're welcome~" as she dashed right out of grasping distance. She escaped giggling and holding Kirishima's hand as they dodged Bakugou's nagging while flailing a wooden spoon about.

Alone at last in the kitchen to add the heat to his curry with his secret spice blend, Bakugou jolted when he heard someone gasp. Nearly dumping twice as much as his usual amount into the dorm's dinner, he grumpily turned around, wooden spoon in hand and glared down at one bubbly short brunette.

"Katsuki, I'm so happy you got your provisional license! And it's so cool how you already defeated a villain!" Uraraka gushed, unbothered by the way his face got red or the pops of bubbling spicy curry that splattered around the stove and onto her uncovered arm, "You're so awesome!" she praised right as the kettle chimed that it was ready with puffs of steam streaming out.

Bakugou was wondering where she was when she wasn't amongst the other idiots that crowded him as soon as he entered the dormitory with Todoroki right beside him. He turned around to tend to the boiling kettle, turning off its heat as he shoved his hand into his sweat's pocket to get his phone out.

Swiping the smartphone's front screen to unlock it, he opened up his notes app and crossed off his 'to do' list that Kirishima had jokingly written a 'kiss 100 girls' note underneath the title. Clicking the option for different colors and writing tools – he chose the marker in red and crossed out the old note and in its place wrote, 'kiss 1 girl 100 times' as he saved it and exited right out, placing his phone back into his pocket.

Uraraka patiently waited for him to say something as she curiously tilted her head, her long bangs swaying to her right as she stood there. Bakugou checked the taste of his pot of curry, lowering the heat down to a simmer and then checked the timer on the rice cooker before finally giving his full undivided attention back to Uraraka.

"'Course I'm awesome" Bakugou mumbles out while crossing his arms over his chest and avoids direct eye contact. He felt great. Sure, he doesn't know who the hell this new special abilities liberation army even is. But he had kicked all of their thieving asses in the freezing cold while saving a dumbass lady in the process.

Uraraka noticed the way his ears turned red and the blush spreading across the bridge of his nose and cheeks at the compliment. A gentle scent of caramel wafted in the air from his perspiration having been cooking in the hot kitchen. The heater being cranked up high wasn't helping either.

"You're really…" she pauses to take a step back and make sure no one was near the kitchen's entrance to hear, "cute" she finishes as her eyes see that the wooden spoon he was holding was beginning to burn and turn black in his tight palm.

"Ochako…" he whispers almost in a half-hearted plea to stop when his spine tingles and his brain stops functioning at the sensation of her cool padded fingertips pressed against his tense crossed arms as she tip-toed to reach his height.

He couldn't process the fact that she bashfully touched her lips with his until it was over.

"Congrats, again!" she tells him with an airy giggle tingling his ears as he recovered and was hurriedly shoving her right out of the kitchen with an annoyed yell.

"Fuckin'… Angel Face" Bakugou grumbles, looking down at his pot with a burning face. Tiny pops crackle out of his palms as he stirs the food with his now charred wooden spoon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Uhuhu I'm a sucker for that 'secret lovers/dating' trope.

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	5. Kiss Caused By Dare

AN: Based on a tweet by Woolywisp over on Twitter! I couldn't let Bakugou's special day pass without writing another b-day fic again this year. Check out my first one titled: _Tap, Tap, Tap_.

Happy reading~ :D

Kiss Caused By Dare

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_I dare you to…'_

'_Buy me a drink'_

"Ugh, here" Ochako groans, bitter by her defeat as she slides the slim can of cheap vending machine coffee on his desk.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser 'Cheeks" Katsuki teases with a shit-eating grin. The blond picks up the can, curling his finger underneath the metal tab to pull it open and takes a long sip to spite her.

"This is the third time this week" the brunette grumbles, folding her arms over her chest as an annoyed puff of air escapes her pink-tinted cheeks.

"That I've kicked your ass? Yeah, I know" he says with that stupidly handsome grin still intact.

"You know that's not what I meant" Ochako rolls her eyes at him. Carefully she collects the loose pages scattered at the corner of his desk and straightens them out. Moving them out of her way, she sits down on the corner edge, one knee bent and raised into her as her other leg anchored her down. "I don't like this" she complains, placing her elbows on her bent leg as she balanced her head on balled up fists.

"Phsst and what? You think I'm fuckin' _thrilled_ to pieces about this shitty situation?" Katsuki scoffs as he takes another sip before placing his drink down. He pushed himself around the red plush swivel chair as he brought a huge stack of papers from a sorting box he has underneath his desk.

For the past couple of weeks, he and Ochako have been placed on desk duty as punishment. When she says nothing but grumbles, he speaks up. "We're suspended, remember?" he says as her groans get longer. It only earned her a small chuckle rumbling within his throat from him.

After graduating, both former classmates had found themselves working under the same pro hero at Miruko's agency. Their relationship in general had been rocky at the start, taking time to grow into this comfortable pace.

The highly anticipated, exciting transition from being freshly out of high school to the working world's wonder had quickly died down after the first three years of being rookies. Now four years later seasoned with experience, they find themselves dreading certain missions due to the mass amount of paperwork they'd have to file afterwards.

It wasn't all bad, now that they've gotten their promotions around the same time. But despite their rank's status change, they were still treated like newbies by Miruko at times as her way of showing them 'tough' love. This time they landed themselves on the hotseat when they used an unauthorized new move during battle.

The main thing that mattered to Katsuki was that they had saved everyone from a collapsing building _and_ beat the shit out of a new type of intelligent nomu. Meanwhile Ochako made sure that no one got smacked around by the flying rubble of the crater the duo may or may not have created in the process.

Desk duty sucked real bad but it wasn't terrible.

Especially when they'd goof around to blow off some steam by hitting each other with hollow darts. Izuku had gifted them a pair of nerf guns with different types of toy darts when he returned from his time overseas in America.

It was a great stress-reliever for when each case file they reviewed sounded the same as the next, as the next, and as the next. And it wasn't even their own cases to close, which caused them to make excuses much more frequently to pause as their punishment rolled out.

They were stuck indoors with their butts firmly planted to their chairs and eyes glued onto their computer screens. Watching as their fellow co-workers walked into the building wearing casual street clothes and then walking right out changed into their hero costumes.

It was utterly maddening for the first two weeks. Katsuki nearly flipped his desk at how done he was with this bullshit. Ochako felt his sentiments but wasn't quick to bursts of anger as him or at least she wasn't as dramatic as he. Instead, he'd find amusement in the way she did get mad because it was poutier and cuter rather than looking like she could kill a bitch with a single look.

"Ah!" Ochako loudly gasps, straightening her posture as Katsuki shoots her a questioning look, having a sudden thought come to mind, in the middle of him reminding her that he too isn't enjoy this.

"Your birthday!"

"Hah?"

"It's today, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what?"

Ochako gives him a look.

Katsuki gives her a look back.

"I should've gotten you something better than a can of coffee" she frowns at him, feeling guilty for not remembering before this moment that it's his birthday and they're stuck doing overtime on a saturday afternoon.

"But your cheap ass didn't" he pointed out, meaning it as a joke but she said nothing as her frown deepened.

"It's not a big fuckin' deal, Ochako. Besides, birthdays are overrated" now it's Katsuki's turn to roll his eyes at her as he brushes off her worry.

"C'mon old man!" she huffs, teasing him as she leans over to lightly slap the top of his shoulder, "Don't be like that! Getting a cake and being sung too are nice memories to have"

Katsuki crinkles his nose at the thought. "Lame"

"I officially give up" she lifts her arms up in front of her in defeat knowing that this was one battle she was never going to win. Getting Katsuki to budge every year and loosen up on his birthday was a near impossible task to accomplish. It was by sheer miracle alone that he had grumpily agreed to go out for a couple of drinks to celebrate last year. And that had only been successful thanks to Eijirou being fluent in Bakugou.

"Oi"

"What?"

"Let's take a break" he says, pushing his chair away from his desk to open a filing cabinet.

"I thought we already were?" she giggles, slowly she gets off his desk's top and stands before him as he hands her the nerf gun.

"Since I'm feeling pretty fuckin' generous, I'll let you use all of your darts so you'll have a higher chance of getting me to do one of your dares meaning I'm only allowing myself to use one. Deal?" he explains the rules which didn't seem fair at giving him a fighting chance but filled her with an even greater determination at finally beating him after having a losing streak three times in a row.

The thing about their downtime goofing off that made it fun is the fact that they started stuffing little rolled up dares into the hollow tips of the colored darts. It was the only way they actually survive each day of their hellish days on desk duty. It was also a nice way of them getting closer and opening up about normal stuff rather than strictly work-talk during said work hours.

"Deal but I don't want you going easy on me just because you're giving me this huge advantage" she shakes his hand before walking over to her own desk to get her preloaded darts from her own filing cabinet.

"Ha, you wish" Katsuki chuckles shaking his head as he scribbles a new dare not wanting to use any of the ones he already has in storage.

She knows he wouldn't give her any openings just because he put himself at a disadvantage. He always treated her as his equal whether they were paired up to patrol the city together or play silly games such as these.

'I dare you to…'

'_Sing the All Might theme song at karaoke with me. Pretty plz!'_

'_Buy me lunch but there HAS to be mochi! No but's!' _

'_Let me pick out your outfit for a whole week. Uhuhu'_

Katsuki rolled on the carpeted floor with his nerf gun nestled against his chest as he ducked for cover against a random desk. He couldn't help the genuine smile changing his usual scowl as he managed to quickly read over the dares he was just shot with.

They were definitely very Ochako-like things he'd never think of. He admits, most of his dares weren't as cheaply extravagant as hers. His mainly consisted of mundane chores, new exercises to try out, sparring sessions or if he's feeling particularly evil then his dares included long hikes in the middle of nowhere.

He knows she hates the hiking dares but he wasn't a total asshole. At the end of the day, he always, without fail always offered to pay for them to wind down at his favorite onsen and then buy them dinner making sure it was an 'all you can eat' buffet. Ochako was a petite little thing with a near compulsive obsession of getting her money's worth and she always did without fail. The girl could eat.

A stray pink dart flies over his head as she misses a shot. "Is that all you've got, Pink Cheeks?" he taunts, back leaning against the desk as he pokes his head out to check behind him. He could see her hiding at the desk right behind him. She was laying down flat on her stomach with the nerf gun held right by her face as she tried aiming for him again.

Katsuki shimmies off his jacket as he taps his hand on top of the desk above him to feel for something he could use for his plan. He looks at what he just yanked down and grins. Taping his jacket underneath the desk, he makes sure it won't fall off with added staples not caring if the fabric got damaged and then checked once more to see if Ochako's position changed.

It hadn't.

He maneuvers as quietly as he physically can around the desks in front of him as he zig-zagged his way back to Ochako's hiding spot.

"You're too slow" Katsuki lowly whispers when he sees her stiffen in place. He doesn't shoot his one and only dart. Instead, he patiently waits for Ochako to crawl from out of her spot. Her hands free of the plastic gun as she held her hands up high in surrender.

"Dammit" she lightly curses under her breath as she slowly turns around to meet his cheshire-like grin. "You may have won, Katsuki, but I'm the true victor here" she says a moment later with her own proud smirk knowing that she had at least gotten him good a whole three times but doesn't know exactly which dares he'd have to own up to.

They're now even. Three for three.

Katsuki nods, silently agreeing as he unloads his toy to take out the single orange dart.

"What are you doing?" she curiously asks as he gestures for her to open up her palm.

Confused by his actions, her fingers curl around the dart he just dropped in her hand. This isn't how they usually play the game but whatever, she'll play along.

"Read it out loud" Katsuki grunts, leaning against a desk.

"Um, okay" Ochako puckers her lips while raising a brow in question as she sets the plastic dart on the table behind her to be able to properly look over the scrap of paper. "'Go out with me'" she nearly chokes at what she just read.

Her eyes flutter up to look at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You and me, Angel," he points at himself and then at her as his smile never wavers, "how 'bout it?"

"Tonight, and we have to celebrate your birthday. We're not ending the date until you order a dessert and they put a candle on it" she tells him in a determined stance with flustered cheeks and warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Ugh, fine" he easily agrees without any heat.

Honestly, she can't say that she's all that surprised by this development in their relationship. They've known each other since they were teenagers and now as adults, they work together and hang out regularly.

The following week Miruko lessened their punishment and told them that they'd be free from their desk duty that friday without the need of doing overtime that weekend. Katsuki and Ochako were ecstatic to get back to what they're passionate about. After going nearly a full month without getting in on the action, they both take back all the bad things they've ever said or thought about their jobs.

"Final round?" Ochako asks as she pops the readied darts in place. Part of her was going to miss doing this with him during their downtime.

"Yeah but same rules as before" he tells her as he scribbles down a new note for his one single dart. He was going to go all out for this match. His feelings for the young woman in front of him had at first shocked him, thinking he was immune to cupid's love arrow back at U.A. Not that he believed in that lovey-dovey stuff to begin with. But then his miniscule, insignificant little crush on her began growing as time went on and he got to know her better.

He'd probably never say it out loud but this year's birthday was the best he's ever had. He actually didn't mind creating memories and all that cheesy shit that she had been spouting all night at him then.

Now, he's about to really test out of the waters of their still unknown development. Katsuki hears Ochako squeak at getting shot on the arm. And then she playfully whines in her loss as he watches her with bated breath as she unrolls the dare and reads it out loud without him saying a word.

'_I dare you to…'_

"'Kiss me'"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

Misleading title or just right? Hmm…

This one is definitely different than the rest but also longer. Sadly, I missed Bakugou's birthday by not getting this idea done sooner but I'm just glad I finished it! Now onto more kiss related and Twitter prompts!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


	6. Secret Kiss

AN: Based on a tweet by Bckusatsuo over on Twitter! I really liked the idea of a senpai/kouhai relationship but I'll admit I did struggle a bit on a 'mutual pining' type of idea so… like most of my ideas, this prompt kinda took a life of its own. Hope it's still enjoyable!

Happy reading!

Secret Kiss

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Oh hey, look! It's the country girl I was tellin' ya about! She's new!" Eijirou energetically tugs on the fabric of his best friend's long-sleeve shirt, practically swaying the tall male with his brash movements.

"Am I suppose to give a shit?" Katsuki nonchalantly replies while deciding on what drink to buy from the vending machine he's standing in front of. By now, he was accustomed to Eijirou's mood swings. Having been placed in the same classes two years in a row. He just hopes they won't be attached to the hip for their third year. Or at least, secretly, Katsuki won't admit that he doesn't mind the company.

"C'mon! She's so cute and _that_ dialect, total kinki! Bro, ya need to hear it!" the red-head continues to gush, dramatically swooning as his back hits the vending machine with a loud thud. It wasn't very often that they'd get new transfer students already into the school year, let alone those from other regions in Japan. For Eijirou, it felt like a breath of fresh air at hearing the new girl speak in a distinct Kansai dialect rather their Tokyo-ben one.

Katsuki sighs, leaning down to take the bottle of pocari sweat once the plastic of the machine stops bouncing from the forced impact. "Careful now, Pinky might get fuckin' jealous" he tells his friend with a gruff teasing tone, both knowing how the female of their group gets. He was still ignoring whatever's going on behind him, refusing to pay any attention to said new girl.

He hears Eijirou laugh as he crosses his arms, "who do ya think told me about the new girl?" he grins as he nods his head forwards in a silent greeting towards the short, petite female making her way towards their direction.

"Good mornin'!" the girl greets with a shy smile, clutching her stack of books against her chest while slouching down from the weight of her pink backpack.

"Hey, Uraraka-chan! How's your first day treatin' ya?" Eijirou kindly asks, peeling himself off the hard vending machine to stand straight in front of her. Both males towered over her but Katsuki was still pretending to not care.

It was currently their lunch break. "Exhausting! This school is bigger than the one back home," the petite brunette honestly confesses, "but I'll adjust just like my ma and paw hope I do!" she gives him a thumbs-up and a more confident smile.

It's then at hearing her voice that Katsuki finally turned around to acknowledge her and had to look down since she was so much shorter than he expected. The girl in front of him looked like a mess. Her school uniform fit her awkwardly, being a few sizes too big. Probably a loan before getting a custom tailored one. Her short hair was disheveled, sticking every which way. Her cheeks flustered from exertion, forehead shimmering with sweat droplets, shoulders tense and her posture nearly tilting over with the amount of books she's carrying.

The school bell rings before Katsuki could say anything.

"Oh! Shoot! I gotta go, sorry Kirishima-senpai!" the girl quickly bows before jolting away without another word.

"See? Cute" Eijirou chuckles, "name's Uraraka Ochako"

"Tch. First year's are annoying" it's not like he asked for her name but he was given that info anyway. Katsuki was the first to walk away, taking a sip of his drink while trying to forget about someone that doesn't matter in his book.

"Kyaa!" the blond hears as he almost misses the puncture hole on his strawberry milk carton to place his straw in, nearly crushing the small drink in his grip from the surprised yelp. It had been a week since any bullshit occurred. And as always, Katsuki found himself at the heart of it.

"Leave, Kirishima-senpai alone you whore! He's Mina-chan's boyfriend!"

"Please! I don't me no harm! He's my friend!"

Katsuki recognized both parties' voices as he calmly sipped his milk and walked towards the empty hallway. Turning the corner, he could see the new girl being shoved repeatedly against the locker's door while the other girl who was about the same height tightly gripped her shoulders.

'_Ah, shit. Here we go again' _Katsuki thinks to himself, immediately knowing that it was Mina's little first-year fan club bullying the new girl.

"Oi!" Katsuki calls out to gain their attention.

The small group pales when they see the blond's neutral but murderous glare.

"B-Ba-Bakugou-s-sen-senpai!"

"Do we have a fuckin' problem here?"

"N-No! 'C-Course no-not! Just welcoming th-the new girl, th-that's all!" the leader of the group stutters out as she quickly pulled Ochako into her for an awkward hug and then ran away with the others in tow.

"That's one hell of a welcoming, I'll say" Ochako groans out while rolling her shoulder to check the damage. "Ah!" she sharply gasps a second later when she sees that the side of her elbow was slightly bleeding as a small red stream stung and irritated the broken skin there.

"You're lucky I was around" Katsuki starts as he finishes his milk.

"Thanks but I didn't ask to be saved" Ochako bluntly tells him as she watches his neutral scowl deepen into something angrier.

"Well excuse fuckin' me for intervening in your girly brawl shit!" he growls out nearly stomping away when her next words stopped him in his tracks.

"I can handle myself, Bakugou-senpai. I ain't no fragile lil'miss… besides…" she begins mumbling, "this isn't as bad as when Kirishima-senpai's fan club shoved me down the stairs my first day here…"

"Fuckin' hell! You're a hazard to your damn self, 'Cheeks!" he grumbles, raising his hands up into the air. He knows she wasn't at fault here. His idiot best friend's and Mina's little cult were. Luckily, Ochako hasn't run into his own fan club. If those other two were bad, his own was a living nightmare consisting of first, second, and third-year delinquents that were all in the baseball club.

He couldn't see the way she was scratched and bruised from her legs due to her black tights but he could faintly make out the bump that is a skin-tone colored bandage on her left knee. "It's not like I made it my mission to befriend all the hot guys at school now that I've moved to the big city" she tells him as she lets him guide her to wherever he's taking her.

She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at the way his ears turned red at her compliment. It was just in her nature to be blunt and honest about things. "All the boys at my old school didn't bother with looks… they were all gonna be farmers anyway so why bother, right?" she absently comments to fill in their silence.

"In here" he growls out, trying to cool down his flustered face. This girl was something else.

"I'm not easy" she tells him with crossed arms over her chest. If he thought she was going to thank him with her body then he was sorely wrong. Her words of warning caused him to raise a curious brow at her until her words finally sunk in.

He had to wipe his sweaty palms against his pants in order to not set off his quirk. This girl was something else! The room filled itself with a subtle aroma of his natural burnt sugar scent. A pleasant caramel wafted in the air as he flared up.

"I'm not a fuckin' pervert!" he defends himself as he stomps towards a supply closet with what he came in here for.

"Well as long as we're clear on things" she nods, patiently leaning against a desk while he rummaged through the closet for the first-aid kit.

"Gimme your arm!" he demands with a reddened face once he found the contents he needed from the kit. He cleaned her wound and gently placed a bandage on her elbow.

"Bakugou Katsuki. Don't you ever forget that name, 'Cheeks!"

Ochako felt her face tingle as she tucked her thumbs into her fists keeping her pinkies out in order to not accidentally make them both float. "I… I wo-won't" she gulps down a thundering heartbeat.

"Is it because she's younger than us?"

"No"

"Is it because she likes sweets?"

"No"

"Is it because her dad works in construction and can totally kick your ass?"

"No"

"Are you just not that into girls? It's totally cool if you're gay or bi. I know we've never really talked about sexual orientation before but I'll still love you no matter what color your funky lil heart is, Bro"

"What the fuck? No!"

"Dude! Then what the hell is it!" Eijirou grumbles, desperate to sate his growing curiosity. At first, he thought nothing about Ochako slowly gravitating more towards Katsuki. The blond did sort of have that charm about him no matter how much he'd bitch and moan that he hates the attention. Eijirou was just happy to know that as the new girl, Ochako at least had one real friend in his own girlfriend – Mina, who's also a first year and thankfully in the same classes as the brunette.

Then he started to become suspicious whenever Katsuki would reschedule to hang out after school and on the weekends with him. Saying how he needed to study or simply just wasn't available.

The spiky red-head would have believed him if only he didn't catch a glimpse of the blond helping out Ochako despite calling her a 'lost cause' with study sessions during lunch and after school in the library. Then buying extra food, lying about being 'super' hungry when in truth, he was buying for her too. And then when Katsuki had dragged him to the kendo, archery, and mixed martial arts try outs not telling him that they were going to cheer Ochako on. But the biggest red flag for him was when Katsuki himself yelled bloody murder at his own fan club who had brutually drenched Ochako with buckets of rotting fish guts and bones.

The Mie prefecture was known for its seafood. It was a cruel 'prank' to pull on a genuinely kind and bubbly girl who may have soft round features but has such a spitfire personality. It's like Ochako had told them before, she may be from the countryside but she wasn't fragile.

It was the first time Katsuki had seen the spunky first-year break down. Ochako shook in shock, covered in slimy fish guts with spiny jagged fish bones piercing her skin and the most putrid smell burning her senses. "Why are city folk so, so, mean?!" she questioned out loud as her lips quivered and the hot tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I'LL FUCKIN' KILL ALL OF YOU!" Katsuki roared, seeing red as he prepared himself to chase after the group of girls who fled the crime scene. The younger girls in his fan club shrieked at the sight of him discovering them while the third-years simply laughed and slowly walked away with some of them telling Katsuki that he should be thanking them.

"Whoa there, Kat! We'll deal with 'em later! Just take care of Uraraka-chan!" Eijirou made himself known after witnessing everything. He held a thrashing Katsuki in a tight bear hold as he waited for him to calm down enough in order to comfort a trembling Ochako.

"You're okay, 'Cheeks" Katsuki softly tells her, reaching for her violently shaking frame. She flinched when she felt him gently hold her arm to pull her into him.

"Ka… Kat… Katsuki!" Ochako choked on a sob as she wrapped her arms securely around his waist. "Those bitches will pay, I promise you" he whispers against the crown of her head, placing his lips against her sticky hair not caring about the foul smell nor the fact that Eijirou could see.

It's true. Katsuki had been flaking out a lot on Eijirou lately, in order to spend time with Ochako. Whether it was to help her study and get caught up with their school's curriculum, or encouraging her to try out every single school club she found interesting, or simply showing her around the greater Tokyo area. Like a magnet, the blond was pulled into the brunette. This girl was something else.

After leaving Ochako in Mina's care, now Katsuki had to deal with Eijirou in the gym's locker room with his boiling-over curiosity. He didn't want to admit to anyone that he did in fact catch feelings for the new girl. Truthfully part of himself wanted to be pissed because he didn't plan on going through the motions of a typical high school experience. Get in and get out. Leave the drama behind with diploma in hand and knock his idol All Might off his number one pedestal. That was his plan. And now he had to account for an adorable little bad ass.

"Let me shower in peace, Ei" Katsuki pratically begs. He never begs.

"I'm not gonna judge you, ya know that, right? I know you'd rather eat a tub of sugar first before ever agreeing on going out on a double date with me and Mina-chan but it's totally fine if you like Uraraka-chan!" Eijirou can't stress his words enough. It was really hard for him to not bounce off the walls with this new revelation but for the sake of his very tsundere-like friend – he'll keep his cool.

"Talk to me when I'm not covered in fish shit" Katsuki ends their conversation, slapping his gross wet shirt onto the bench as he begins unzipping and unbuckling his pants while heading for the showers.

Eijirou and Katsuki never did speak about the blond's obvious feelings. In fact, Katsuki dodged every question with speed and precision. Eijirou himself vowed to not give up but ultimately dropped the topic. Now it was the last day of their second-year. In a few hours, they'd be home free for break before returning for their third and final year.

"Got any plans with Ochako-chan?" Eijirou asks, having long since switched formalities. Ochako had insisted for them to call her by first name now that they've all grown closer as friends.

Katsuki refuses to give a direct answer.

Ever since the fish stunt Katsuki's fan club pulled on Ochako – they've been terrified of messing with the petite brunette. Especially when Mina herself got involved. Nobody wanted to ever get on the pink-tinted female's bad side. Not even her own fan club.

After that, it was pretty much smooth sailing for Ochako. Her only real main issue was that she occasionally struggled with the difference in dialects. Sometimes she'd forget the word for certain things and other times, people didn't know what she was talking about. The difference in way of speech was frustrating at times, which made her work harder to study up the more polite and refined way of speaking as the city folk compared to her brash and straight-forward country talk.

"Who gives a fuck if no one else understands you? I do, isn't that good enough?" she remembers Katsuki telling her one day. She giggled and shook her head explaining why that wasn't good enough despite greatly appreciating it. She aims to be a rescue hero, one that's capable of handling herself in close combat fights if need be. And in order to do her job, she needs to be able to properly communicate with everyone. She doesn't want to be the root of country jokes just because of where she's from.

"Ah there you are, 'Cheeks" Katsuki says while shutting the classroom's door behind him. It was now after school and after successfully escaping Eijirou, he went on the search for Ochako. The blond cradled two fruity jelly drinks in one arm. "What's up?" he asks as he walks towards her, placing the drinks on an empty desk while he watched her standing on top of another desk while struggling to reach for the decorations stapled to the wall.

"Just helping out to clean the room since the lazy bums didn't wanna" she huffs in annoyance, both at the lack of help from her classmates and cursing her short height. She got on the tips of her toes to gain an inch but lost her balance.

Before she could gasp and await the incoming pain, it never did as she felt strong arms supporting the bend of her knees and back. "You're fuckin' reckless, Angel" Katsuki chuckles with an amused smirk plastered on his lips.

"I ain't fragile" she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I never said you were" he shifted her weight in order to pull her closer to him.

"Careful, Katsuki" she warns with a teasing tone, "thought you said you weren't a pervert"

"I could easily drop you, Angel" his lips ghosted over her own hearing her audibly gasp at the close proximity.

"You wouldn't" her breath hitches, sharing the same air as him.

"I wouldn't" he confirms as he closes the gap between their lips in a searing kiss.

Who would have thought that the new girl, a country bumpkin and his kouhai no less, would capture his city boy senpai heart?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

From my research, I read that many agreed that a Kansai dialect is a lot more brash/relaxed, more 'American' in nature compared to Tokyo's refined/polite, more 'British' like way of speaking. But I decided that since Mie is technically located in the country side that Ochako would have a bit of a more southern accent to make the difference in speech a bit more distinct.

Idk if it worked or not but I'm happy with it! This was a fun, new, and definitely different idea for sure!

Now onto more kiss related and Twitter prompts!

You know the drill! Please R&R – it's greatly appreciated and I always get a kick out of reading your reviews/feedback. And again, please don't be afraid to – I can fluently read Spanish and partial French! Thankies~ :D


End file.
